A light-emitting device is known that is provided with a light-emitting element comprised of an LED (light emitting diode) to emit a blue light and a phosphor to be excited by receiving the light from the light-emitting element so as to emit a yellow light and that is to produce a white light by the mixture of the emitted lights (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
The light-emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that an epoxy resin containing particulate phosphors is disposed around the light-emitting element to emit the blue light so that the white light is produced by mixing the light emitted from the light-emitting element and the yellow light emitted from the phosphors.